


Not The Usual

by FallenQueen2, RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Anime Love [26]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Uzumaki Naruto, Creampie, Don't copy to another site, Fisting, Heat Sex, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Nara Shikamaru, chosen mate, territorial Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: When an Omega goes into Heat their instincts lead them to the perfect person who would be their mate. Omega's pick Alpha’s that is the way things usually worked, but Shikamaru and Naruto aren’t usual.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Anime Love [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/981585
Comments: 4
Kudos: 361





	Not The Usual

Kakashi paused mid-sentence and his head snapped to the left, eyes seeking out Shikamaru. The Nara was frowning at a pile of paperwork, sweat beading on his brow but it seemed Shikamaru hadn’t noticed yet. As an Alpha and apart of a Niken pack, it left his senses rather heightened and right now he could smell the start of an Omega’s pre-heat. 

Kakashi wracked his mind for who Shikamaru’s partner was and came up blank. Kakashi paled as he realized he realized there wasn’t one that Shikamaru had never chosen his partner. Kakashi wanted to drop his head into his hands and bemoan his bad luck and wondered if he was fast enough he could bring Shikamaru to Iruka or at least back to his apartment before Omega instincts kicked in. 

Kakashi was dragged abruptly from his thoughts when Shikamaru suddenly stood up, knocking over a stack of paperwork. Kakashi watched as his pupils turned to pinpricks and his small Omega teeth lengthened while his nostril flared. 

“Shikamaru,” Kakashi did his best to send out a soothing wave of pheromones, as a mated Alpha he knew some Omega’s could be soothed by the scent of protection. Shikamaru’s head swivelled over to him, head tilting to the side before something akin to a purr escaped his mouth. Kakashi felt flattered that the Omega decided that Kakashi smelt more like Pack than a potential mate. 

“Shikamaru, come on, let me bring you someplace safe okay?” Kakashi did to keep his voice and scent steady and one that he now knew Shikamaru associated with pack. 

Shikamaru took a shaky step towards Kakashi before he froze with his head snapping towards the window and the rest of the village.

“Shikamaru, wait!” Kakashi cried out but he was too late, a swirl of leaves replaced Shikamaru’s body as the Omega left. 

“Shit,” Kakashi stripped out of the Hokage robe and leapt out of his office, his two ANBU guards at his heels. 

“He’s heading towards the training grounds,” Kakashi cried out, catching the familiar scent of the young Omega and trio veered towards the location. Kakashi’s heart picked up in his chest when he realized who was at the training grounds. 

“Be ready for anything, we don’t know how this is going to go,” Kakashi warned as Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto came into view as the trio dropped down. 

Shikamaru was snarling at Sasuke, he was lost in his base instincts and was snarling at an Alpha. Sasuke looked interested if not a bit lost, holding his hands up as he stayed a safe distance away from Shikamaru. Naruto just looked lost as he looked between the two dark-haired men in confusion.

“Kakashi-Sensei! What’s happening? Why is Shikamaru snarling like that? Is he sick or something?” Naruto babbled out in worry, hand reaching towards Shikamaru.

“Don’t touch him Naruto?” Kakashi’s warning trailed off as the Nara suddenly stopped snarling and curled around Naruto in a tight hug with his face buried against the blond’s throat while crooning happily. 

“Uh,” Naruto stilled before slowly wrapping his arms around Shikamaru. 

“I’ll be damned,” Kakashi murmured. 

“What just happened?” Sasuke asked looking at the two embracing in confusion and some jealously. 

“Shikamaru had never chosen a partner before, but when his pre-heat began he took off to find him. To find Naruto,” Kakashi explained mostly for Naruto’s benefit, as he still looked confused even as he held a purring Shikamaru tight to his chest. 

“I’m just a Beta though, why would Shikamaru choose me when Sasuke, an Alpha is right there? Hell Shikamaru even snarled at Sasuke which I’ve never seen an Omega do before.” Naruto fired question after question as Shikamaru nuzzled his throat contently. 

“You’ll have to ask Shikamaru that, in the meantime you both are on leave from missions. Take care of him Naruto,” Kakashi placed his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder and body flickered them both away before young Alpha could say anything else and risk the ire of a pre-heat Omega. 

“Ah, okay then! Looks like we’re going back to my place Shika!” Naruto said cheerfully before yelping and blushing when Shikamaru jumped up just enough to wrap his legs around the blond’s torso. 

“This works,” Naruto laughed as he put a stabilizing arm around the Nara’s back and body flickered them to his apartment. 

They landed with a thud on the Jinchūriki’s bed, Naruto was quick to push himself up off of Shikamaru but he was yanked back down so Shikamaru could bury his face back in the blond’s neck with a throaty sigh. 

“Er, Shikamaru… Can you explain what’s happening? I’m really confused, I’m only a Beta after all.” Naruto asked gently, not wanting to dislodge from the embrace and the way it made him feel warm inside. 

“Troublesome,” Shikamaru muttered before rolling them so he was sprawled on top of the Jinchūriki, his cheek pressed to Naruto’s collarbone. Naruto had his hands on Shikamaru’s hips to keep him from slipping off. 

“When an Omega hits their pre-heats, they go into something akin to a trance. They use their sense of smell to track down their best possible mate. You smell like sunshine and freshly cut grass, it’s intoxicating.” Shikamaru explained, his last word all but moaned out as he turned his head to get another whiff of the Beta’s scent. 

“Is that why you snarled at Sasuke, he was an Alpha that was encroaching?” Naruto put the pieces together and felt an emotion he hadn’t felt in a long time swell up in his chest, as he understood what Shikamaru was truly saying. 

“Exactly, you’re my chosen and he was not wanted.” Shikamaru huffed out before he settled when Naruto tugged his standard ponytail lose and stroked the dark strands. 

“Are you sure, I’m not an Alpha. I can’t you know… Knot you during your heat…I’m just a Beta, I’m just… Naruto.” Naruto said quietly as doubt crept into his mind. He knew he would not be the first choice for anyone’s mate and maybe Shikamaru had meant to pick Sasuke but got the scents mixed up. 

“I only want Naruto, Beta or not. You are my chosen and that’s final. I will only ever want you, that’s why in my last heats I didn’t pick a partner, you weren’t in the village.” Shikamaru stated simply as he propped himself up to stare down at the Beta with determined eyes. 

“I… I don’t want you to be with me just because some primal Omega instinct says you should be,” Naruto whispered before his eyes opened wide when Shikamaru pressed their foreheads together in a tender, loving move.

“I wanted to be with you before I even presented as an Omega, I was just too much of an idiot to do anything about it. I’ve never wanted anyone else and I never will. If it makes you feel better you don’t have to spend my heat with me, we can go on dates and do things normal couples do and go from there.” Shikamaru said like he wasn’t hard against Naruto’s hip; slick beginning to soak his pants and his breathing coming in short gasps. 

“I…I want to spend your heat with you, but dating afterwards as well.” Naruto decided feeling touched at the fierce promise the Omega gave him. Naruto’s Beta nose [heightened a decent amount by the Kyuubi] picked up the soft, sweet scent of an Omega entering heat. Somehow the scent smelled exactly what Shikamaru was and Naruto found his body reacting to it. 

“Definitely,” Shikamaru gave a small, genuine smile as he nuzzled their cheeks together before Naruto cupped his head and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. 

Shikamaru gave a happy mewl at the first kiss he was sharing with his chosen mate and rolled them over so Naruto was on top of him. Shikamaru settled his legs on the blond’s hips and rutted up against the Jinchūriki mindlessly as his heat began to take hold. 

“W-What do you want me to do?” Naruto asked when their kiss broke, his cheeks flushed brightly as he looked down at Shikamaru and felt how hard the Omega was against him. 

“Stretch me and then fuck me,” Shikamaru said simply as he dug his fingers into the blond’s hair, yanking the Beta down to kiss him again. 

“I-Fuck, I can do that,” Naruto promised when their kiss broke, the Omega gave a half-smile even as he clawed at the Jinchūriki’s clothing, needing the fabric off as soon as possible. Naruto made a noise of understanding and was quick to strip both of them, Shikamaru made a noise as if he was dying when their naked bodies pressed together. 

Shikamaru’s head fell back; exposing his throat to the Beta above him as he let his legs invitingly fell onto the bed as his slick began to stain the bed sheets. 

“Naruto,” Shikamaru whined as the Beta kissed down his throat with sloppy kisses as he placed his hand between the Omega’s sprawled legs. Shikamaru keened and clutched at the Beta’s hair again when Naruto managed to push a finger into Shikamaru’s wet hole. 

“Like that?” Naruto panted as Shikamaru wiggled his hips, forcing the Beta’s finger deeper into him. 

“Y-Yeah, like that. More, give me more Naruto,” Shikamaru demanded, his words turning into a wanton moan when the Beta pushed another finger into the Omega below him. 

“Feels good,” Shikamaru slurred, his eyes fluttering as Naruto stretched him with deft movements, lewd squelching filling the room as Shikamaru’s slick eased the Beta’s movements. 

“Yeah?” Naruto beamed at the way just two his fingers had managed to turn the smartest man he knew into a mess within seconds. Shikamaru moaned in reply as he lifted his hips, squeezing around the Jinchūriki’s fingers. 

“Your cock will feel better,” Shikamaru opened his eyes; the pupils were blown so wide even Naruto couldn’t see the colour of Shikamaru’s irises. Pure want and need were evident on the Nara’s face and it was all directed at Naruto, pride and the budding feelings of love began to bubble up in the blond’s chest. 

“Please Naruto,” Shikamaru purred as he bared his throat again while looking up at the blond through his surprisingly long and curly eyelashes. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve got you Shika!” Naruto fumbled for a minute once he pulled his fingers out of Shikamaru and was greeted with the sight of the Omega’s hole for the first time when Shikamaru rolled onto his stomach and propped his legs up in the classic submission and mounting position for Omega’s. 

“Fuck,” Naruto swore lowly with his eyes glued to the Omega’s puffy, loose and slick entrance. The Beta’s body reacted positively to the sight of the Omega. Naruto absently licked his lips as he got a face full of Shikamaru’s heat scent again. 

“Naruto, Mate, please.” Shikamaru made those three words sound so seductive that Naruto’s cock dripped a pearl of pre-cum from where it was jutting out from his groin. 

“I’ve got you Shikamaru, I’ll take such good care of you, always,” Naruto swore as he gripped the Omega’s hips as he lined himself up with Shikamaru’s slick entrance. 

Shikamaru let out a noise close to a wail when Naruto slid his cock into the Omega, the way eased with the copious amounts of slick that the heat ridden Omega was producing. 

Naruto was overcome with utter and complete pleasure as he sank into Shikamaru completely, filling the Omega in the way he had been begging for. Shikamaru mewled and panted into the bed below his head as Naruto began to shallowly thrust in and out of him. 

Naruto could hardly breathe as he began to slide in and out of the Omega that had chosen him over everyone else in the village. Naruto plastered his front of Shikamaru’s back and rolled them over onto their sides, draping one of Shikamaru’s legs over his hip to drive deeper into the writhing Omega. 

“Naruto, Naruto, Mate, yes, yes, yes.” Shikamaru’s words slurred together as he reached behind to grab onto Naruto’s hip and hair for something to ground himself as he was fucked by the Beta. 

Naruto buried his face in Shikamaru’s loose hair, inhaling the Omega’s scent and realized that he had always known this scent. It was something he had associated with home and the realization that it was Shikamaru’s scent this whole time sent him over the edge. Naruto moaned out as he came inside of the Omega, painting the smaller man’s inner walls with his release. 

“N-Naruto,” Shikamaru whined half happy, half in desperation as the Beta filled him with his release. 

“I know, I know you need a knot, but I don’t, I can’t.” Naruto panted suddenly terrified but his mind stopped when Shikamaru craned his head around and kissed him senseless. 

“Your fist, give me your fist.” Shikamaru panted against the blond’s lips and Naruto felt his eyes widen. 

“A-Are you sure?” Naruto swallowed as his fingers curled against Shikamaru’s leg on reflex. 

“My slick, plus your cum, it’ll fit. Please Naruto, it’ll work I promise.” Shikamaru sounded so sure of himself even in this desperate state. Naruto kissed Shikamaru again even as he slipped out of the Omega’s messy hole. 

“Okay, okay, I trust you Shikamaru,” Naruto said as he gently rolled Shikamaru onto his back and settled between the Omega’s thighs. Shikamaru watched through half-lidded eyes, his cock aching and leaking steadily as Naruto inserted the first three of his fingers with ease. 

Naruto licked his lips as he began to realize that Shikamaru was right as per normal as he added a fourth finger with ease. Naruto flicked his eyes up to Shikamaru as he tucked his thumb against his palm and began to push his hand forward. 

Shikamaru moaned loudly as his eyes rolled up into his head as his fingers grasped at the wet sheets on either side of his body as he was stretched wider and wider as the Beta inched his hand into him. 

Fresh slick oozed down the Jinchūriki wrist as the Omega’s open rim closed around the blond’s wrist as the Beta curled his fingers together to form a fist inside of the Omega’s wet hole. 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Shikamaru panted out, tossing his head back as he clenched down around the thick insertion of Naruto’s fist. It was just what he needed and his head spun when he noticed how his stomach was bulging from the size of the Beta’s fist. 

Shikamaru arched as his walls began to milk Naruto’s fist as if it was an Alpha knot. Shikamaru full out wailed as he came untouched when Naruto shifted his fist from its place heavy inside of the Omega. 

Shikamaru panted rapidly as he stared up at the ceiling of the Jinchūriki’s room with unseeing eyes as the heat subsided for the moment. 

“You good Shika?” Naruto asked gently as he eased his hand out of the dazed Omega’s hole, leaving Shikamaru feeling empty but content. 

“Sooo goooddddd,” Shikamaru slurred as he waved his hand towards Naruto and gave a lop-sided smile when Naruto used his clean hand to hold the Omega’s hand.

“Best. Mate. Ever.” Shikamaru slurred again before passing out, his body needing rest to survive the upcoming wave of heat, therefore, missing the shocked but genuine smile Naruto gave and the tender kiss to his lips the blond gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> ShikaNaru Christmas Weekend Event Interest Check
> 
> What is a better way to celebrate the holidays than with some Shikamaru & Naruto being adorable? 
> 
> Take a moment to fill out this interest check form, let me know what you think! 
> 
> https://forms.gle/F4gsZFoWo4gnTNSL9


End file.
